Il me suffit seulement de toi
by CamCam
Summary: Depuis tout petit, il savait qu'il était différent.


Petit OS sans prétention du tout. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais c'était toujours plus intéressant d'écrire que ça que le bac de philo :).  
>Kurt et Blaine sont vraiment des personnages que j'adore. Ils sont complexes, humains à vrai dire, et je ne sais pas du tout travailler les personnages en profondeur. Mes écrits reste donc simplistes, voir clichés, mais j'espère que ça passe quand même...<p>

* * *

><p>Depuis tout petit, il savait qu'il était différent. Au fil du temps, cette différence avait grandie, pris plus d'importance et de sens, et il s'en était très bien accommodé. Apprendre à son père comment tenir une tasse de thé le petit doigt en l'air oui lui montrer comment faire des gâteaux l'avait amusé. Pleurer devant des films romantiques ou en lisant un roman à l'eau de rose ne le dérangeait pas. Passer des heures dans les galeries marchandes à parfaire son style, ou chanter d'une voie aiguë des chansons typiquement féminines le faisait sautiller de bonheur. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas ce que faisait habituellement les autres garçons, mais son père ne lui avait jamais rien reproché, et Kurt savait que s'il le laissait faire, c'est que ce n'était pas dangereux ou mal.<p>

Malheureusement, il s'aperçut bien vite que beaucoup de gens avaient une opinion différente sur la question. Il était fier de ce qu'il était, mais face à la méchanceté, l'humiliation, la peur et même la violence de personnes qu'il ne connaissait même pas, il se demanda s'il était toujours aussi fier de sa différence. Il en eu honte, voulant la cacher, mais chacun trouvait toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher, que ce soit ses vêtements « trop féminins », ou simplement sa tête. Il se sentit mieux lorsqu'il l'avoua à Mercedes, puis au reste du Glee Club, et en voyant leur compréhension, il espéra naïvement que si eux en étaient capables, les autres le pouvaient aussi. Il eut surtout l'impression que ça s'aggrava.

A toujours être frappé, bousculé, insulté, il finit par craindre de venir au lycée, à sursauter à chaque bruits et mouvements brusques. A redouter de croiser son bourreau dans les couloirs. Et malgré le soutien des New Direction, il ne put plus résister après que celui qui faisait de sa vie un enfer lui vole, d'abord son premier baiser, puis toute trace de sécurité. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il fuit.

Il se sentit coupable d'abandonner ainsi ses amis, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il entra donc à la Dalton Académie. Mais même s'il était en sécurité là bas, tout n'était pas parfait. Tout fonctionnait différemment de McKinley, il avait quelques problèmes à s'intégrer, et même le Glee Club lui faisait moins plaisir. Et surtout ses amis lui manquait.

Et puis il y eu Blaine. Blaine qui le comprit tout de suite. Blaine qui le pris sous son aile. Blaine qui était là quand ça n'allait pas. Blaine qui était toujours prêt à l'aider. Blaine qui le faisait chanter. Blaine qui était comme lui. Blaine qui était... merveilleux. Blaine dont il était amoureux. Blaine qui était amoureux. Mais pas de lui. Et jamais Kurt ne s'était senti aussi seul. Désormais le seul qui l'accompagnait dans ses chants était Pavarotti. Il se sentait alors un peu mieux.

Et puis Pavarotti le quitta. Alors quand Kurt lui rendit hommage, ce n'était pas seulement lui qu'il pleurait. C'était sa mère partie trop tôt, c'était son père malade, c'était cette année qu'il avait subi, c'était toutes les intolérances qu'il devait supporter, c'était le manque des ses amis, c'était son cœur brisé. Et plus que tout, c'était sa solitude. Il se sentait tellement pathétique, bien loin de ses idoles qui puisaient dans leur douleur la force d'avancer.

Et puis de nouveau, ce fut Blaine qui vint le sortir de là. En exigeant de chanter en duo avec lui pour les Régionales. Dire que Kurt était abasourdi était bien faible. Il ne comprenait pas. Et la réponse de Blaine lorsqu'il lui demanda des explications ne l'aida pas. Il ne voyait pas où il voulait aller avec son discours. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas y croire, de peur d'être encore déçu. Ce qu'il retenait surtout, c'était que Blaine lui tenait la main, et que cette dernière lui donnait l'illusion de s'embraser. Il ne voyait que Blaine. Blaine qui le comprenait tout de suite. Blaine qui le prenait sous son aile. Blaine qui était là quand ça n'allait pas. Blaine qui était toujours prêt à l'aider. Blaine qui le faisait chanter. Blaine qui était comme lui. Blaine qui était... merveilleux. Blaine dont il était amoureux. Blaine qui était amoureux. Blaine qui... l'embrassait. Qui sembla aussi gêné que lui, mais tout aussi impatient de recommencer. Alors il l'embrassa. Encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Et Kurt eut l'impression que rien d'autre ne pourrait lui apporter autant de plaisir et de joie.

Parce que Blaine était là, et qu'il était décidé à y rester pour un petit moment.

Et jamais Kurt ne fut aussi heureux d'être différent.

Parce que Kurt aimait Blaine.

Parce que Blaine aimait Kurt.

Parce qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés.


End file.
